


Offline

by pocketcucco



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcucco/pseuds/pocketcucco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asbel is understandably nervous. He's meeting his boyfriend offline for the first time, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [kink meme](http://tales-of-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/)! The prompt was a blind date for Asbel and Richard, and I sorta-kinda screwed up and made it "Asbel and Richard meet offline for the first time". This is something I'd like to possibly continue if I get more ideas!

Asbel had never been so nervous in his life. Not, not exactly nervous – he wasn’t dreading this, not at all – but maybe anxious, perhaps? Either way, he felt his heart leap up into his throat when he saw the next wave of passengers leaving the terminals and entering the airport’s main lobby.  
  
He’d been planning and waiting for this day for years now; ever since he started talking avidly with Richard on that stupid fencing forum back when they were kids. It began innocently enough: Richard seemed to be the only person on the entire board who seemed even remotely intelligent, and Asbel struck up a conversation with him via private messages.   
  
And private messages moved on to instant, and eventually they were making voice calls almost every single night (when Richard’s busy university schedule allowed it).  
  
And then, finally, just six months earlier, they’d come to terms with the fact that they had become much more than just friends. Over the years, Asbel had found himself inexplicably drawn to Richard – still so smart, yet so boundlessly kind at the same time, despite the fact that he was the eldest and only son of a very rich (and, sometimes, very scandalized) senator out on the other side of the country.  
  
The voice calls and instant messages weren’t enough anymore. Richard made plans to buy a plane ticket and visit Asbel at his apartment for a week. A whole week! It didn’t seem long enough. Dating Richard made Asbel even happier than he could imagine. And now they were finally going to  _date_ , to be able to go out to eat and see movies, and hold hands, kiss (the mere thought of that sent a pleasant shiver up Asbel's spine), and--   
  
And yet, Asbel found himself sweating in the middle of the air conditioned lobby. What if Richard realized that he wasn’t what he wanted? That Asbel wasn’t interesting, or fun to talk to, or-  
  
A flash of blonde caught his eye. Asbel looked up, hoping it wasn’t another false alarm – but it wasn’t. Not this time.   
He stood awkwardly, nervously, as Richard Windor stepped past the airport security lines. Somehow he still looked so fresh and alert, despite the fact that he’d just been crammed in a plane for the last six hours; the man ran his fingers through his mysteriously untangled hair and smoothed out the front of his unwrinkled coat (how in the world does he manage it? He even managed to look completely immaculate during their video calls when he got online after a long day at work and school).   
  
Asbel took a few steps closer. And a few more. Richard turned, met his eyes – and brightened completely.   
  
“Hey,” Asbel said, his voice breaking in the back of his throat. He wished then that he could punch himself. Some first impression.  
  
“Asbel!” Richard quickly closed the gap between them and threw his arms around Asbel’s shoulders. He barked a laugh – a joyful, exuberant sound – and suddenly, Asbel was laughing along with him. The nervousness he’d felt earlier was gone now, replaced by an extraordinary warmth, by the purest happiness. He could feel Richard’s breath against his neck, could feel his fingers against his own back – he could finally feel all of this, rather than just see it through a computer screen. He hugged Richard back, fiercely, possessively.   
  
“Asbel,” Richard said again as they pulled apart, “how are you?”  
  
Asbel nearly burst out laughing again. It was the same greeting Richard used every time they got online.  
  
“I’m fine,” he replied. “Better than fine, now.”  
  
“Good. Good.” Richard stopped, chuckled again, and took a deep breath. “I apologize. I’m just so…”  
  
“Happy,” Asbel agreed.  
  
“Yes. Extremely.”  
  
They stayed like that for a while – Richard’s arms still draped around Asbel, eyes locked, smiles soft – and basked in the moment. Other passengers streamed around them. Mottled sunlight streamed through the windows. A security guard shouted at someone in baggage claim.  
  
Asbel sighed. Yes, this was good. Beyond good. It was nearly perfect.   
  
“Well, then.” Richard let one hand trail down to entwine with Asbel’s. That bubbling warmth filled Asbel’s chest again.  
  
“Oh! Right. You’ve been on a plane all day. I’m guessing you want dinner?” he asked.  
  
“That would be great. Do you have anything in mind? Any favorites you’d like to share with me?”  
  
“There’s a great place just downtown…”


End file.
